


Always You

by fairyminhyuk



Series: txt & enhypen = besties [2]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Beomgyu is a barista (Mentioned), Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Slight Makung Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:40:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28953594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyminhyuk/pseuds/fairyminhyuk
Summary: Beomkai cuddles & more(I suck at summaries)
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Huening Kai
Series: txt & enhypen = besties [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2098452
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Always You

**Author's Note:**

> The title has nothing to do with the story.  
> I'm still trying to write, so it can be that the story is a bit confusing/messy.

'She finally understood that grief was her love with no place for it to go.'

Kai closed the book and laid it beside him on the bed he was sitting.  
He had to admit that reading was actually fun. Soobin gladly forced him to read a book, at first he was not really happy about it but now.. Although the book was more on the stereotypical side of every love story the plot was still great.

He suddenly heard a knock on his door. Before he could respond, the door opened revealing a tired looking Beomgyu. The older yawned and made his way to the younger's bed.

"Hey Hyung." greeted Kai cheerfully, receiving a nod from the older. He then flopped himself down on the younger unceremoniously, making the younger chuckle.

"Hard day at work?" asked Kai, turning his head to Beomgyu who was now laying beside him. His body closely pressed to the younger's.

Beomgyu nodded and laid an arm over the younger's stomach while leaning his head on the other's shoulder.

"Some customers are really testing my patience." mumbled Beomgyu with annoyance.

"Were some customers rude to you again?" pouted Kai, playing with the smaller's hair. 

"Yes like it's not my fault that you think our coffee tastes different than from the shop across. Okay wannabe Gordon Ramsey." 

"Did he every reviewed a coffee?"

"Like I would know. I just don't understand those people who really think that they could commands us around. In the end I have the power to spit in their drink if I want."

"But that's rude."

"I don't care!" Kai patted his hair to calm him down.

"Hyung, what would your colleagues think?" Beomgyu looked at Kai with an   
'are you kidding' look, making Kai put his arms in the air.

"I'm just asking."

"Kai, I love you but no. Didn't I told you about the dartboard we have in the staff room?"

"No but I understand." Beomgyu smiled at Kai before sitting up. Kai whined at the action, trying to get Beomgyu back in his arms. The other ignored the moves and took the book which laid now on the floor. 

"Is that the book Soobin Hyung gave you?" asked Beomgyu, reaching down to grab it. Kai nodded and pulled the older successfully on his lap.

"I also finished it before you came." said Kai proudly. Beomgyu looked at him with an questioning look not really believing the younger.

"Are you sure?"

"Do you say that I'm lying?"

"Well I mean you do lie-."

"So that's how it is. My own boyfriend doesn't trust me anymore." said Kai dramatic offended.

"Hey, hey. Don't make me the bad person. It's your own fault I have trust issues when it comes to these things."

"Come on. It was just one game."

"See you are lying again. Every game we play you always cheat. My father is still mad at you after you cheated in that card game." argued Beomgyu, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

Kai sighed in defeat, slumping against the headboard.  
"Okay I accept but I did really read that book."

"Fine I will believe you. This time." Kai groaned in annoyance to that Beomgyu only laughed. The younger then adjusted his position to lay down, pulling the boy on top with him down.

"You know I can also lay beside you."

"No, that's fine." said Kai and closed his eyes. He could feel the other's hand playing with his hair, making a smile spread across his face.

"Tomorrow is my day off which means we can go on a date or just stay at home." 

"Everything is fine as long as you're with me." 

"Shut up." said Beomgyu and lightly smacked the taller's chest. He then laid down on mentioned chest, tucking his head under the other's chin. He could feel how his boyfriend taking his hand and interlacing their fingers. Beomgyu smiled and closed his eyes, the exhausting taking over his body.

"Are you not going to kiss me goodnight? Did you even shower?" Beomgyu groaned and lifted himself up.

"And that's exactly why we can never have those cliché romantic moments." said Beomgyu before leaning down to give the other a chaste kiss. Kai then cupped the other's face, pulling him down in a longer kiss. The smaller couldn't fight off the smile that was creeping on his face which led to them eventually breaking the kiss.

The taller flipped their position now hovering over the older. He reconnected their lips again, circling his arms around the smaller's waist who put his arms around the latter's neck. After they broke the kiss to catch their breaths, Kai attached his lips to older's jawline. The older's breath hitched when the younger trailed down to his neck, placing kisses there. Beomgyu sighed, his hands gripping Kai's hair.

"Hyung." voiced the younger out, raising his head to lock eyes with the older.

"Yes?" asked Beomgyu still out of breath.

"You didn't answered my last question."

"What?" asked Beomgyu confused before it clicked. His face twisted in annoyance, pushing the taller away from him.  
"You are sleeping on the couch today."

"Hyung!"


End file.
